Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Amethyst-BondS
Summary: [AU] When Riku lands in yet another auto accident, his parents finally put their foot down. There decision? A new personal chauffeur: Sora. As always, things get out of hand. Poor Sora... RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

_sasukefreak: Ehm... New story, I know, I know, but just like the others, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. _

**Warning: ** This is slash (meaning **guyxguy** lovin'), for now it's rated **T** but it'll most likely be rated **mature** in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: ** I do **not** own Kingdom Hearts. -sigh- Nor do I own any of the characters besides maybe a ew servants and such.

_Weirdish Announcment:_ ...Anyone want to be my beta? x-x

"This is when someone is talking"

'This is when someone is thinking'

** CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Riku stubbornly glared at the ticket in his hand. He debated whether to rip it to shreds or burn it. After a lapse of time, he tossed it aside and grunted in pure annoyance. Riku narrowed his eyes and scowled when he noticed the police car drive away. He caught the license plate number and decided that if he ever saw that car again, he'd piss on those damn tires. 

Feeling a bit more content, Riku turned the key in the ignition and drove away.

When he stopped abruptly at the red light, he briefly glanced at the ticket and pondered how his parents would react to the situation. Lightly shrugging it off as nothing, he pressed on the gas pedal when the light switched to green. When he entered the neighborhood's gates, he greeted the guard. Driving past the enormous houses, he took a sharp turn to the left and drove past the pond and golf field.

Yep, that's right; Riku lived in a wealthy neighborhood. In fact, he had one of the wealthiest families in the state considering that his father was the president of some huge company and his mom was a well known surgeon. Thing was, he could _care less_ about that as long as he kept this car of his. He owned a black Ferrari 360 that he treasured with his every being. Oh, it wasn't only about the looks of it, but the _memories._

Translation being: How many good fucks he had had in the backseat. Not to mention that it was just the beginning of spring break, he was definitely going to have some 'fun' with taking advantage of _every_ aspect of the car.

Pulling into his driveway, he grabbed his keys out and fixed the mirrors while admiring his features. He inherited his father's silver hair that that to put it plainly, practically glittered in the sunlight. His aquamarine eyes were from his mother with just a small amount of eyeliner applied. His body wasn't scrawny but nor was it bulky.  
The silver-haired's complexion was slightly pale and with a well toned chest, all in all, Riku was a walking wet dream. Worst of all, he knew this and flaunted it off every occasion he could with pride.

With cat-like grace, Riku leaped out of the convertible, the servants immediately hurried across the pavement to greet him and escort Riku inside. Flashing his trademark grin, he entered and waved to his parents. Apparently, he had missed something since they didn't wave back.

"What took you so long to come home? Didn't I tell you that we were having company?" Saiya looked like she was in a mess, most likely the aftereffects of hours and hours of preparations.

Riku frowned, "Sorry, a cop stopped me and gave me a ticket," he muttered lamely while fishing in his pocket for the ticket.

Saiya crossed her arms, "The _cops_? That's the third time this week, please do understand that- Actually, we'll discuss this later," she forced a smile, one of those that she only saved for Riku when she was disappointed.

Sephiroth, Riku's father, frowned, "Please remember that there's a celebration today, at least try to look happy," he sighed. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Saiya stiffened immediately.

"Behave," She warned Riku while gesturing for the family to all fallow and welcome in the guests.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The celebration had gone on for about three hours, being three hours of fake cheesy smiles, pointless conversations, and glares passed to his parents every five seconds. Riku excused himself to use the bathroom and quickly avoided another one of his father's workers.

"E-excuse me…" a timid voice squeaked out. Riku rammed right into the owner of the voice and blinked, "Who are you?" the silver-haired asked bluntly. Taking a good view of the newcomer, Riku had to admit that those eyes were absolutely captivating. It would be a lie if he said that this person wasn't gorgeous in every way possible. Just the slightest touch of the boy's skin made Riku want to roam his hands all over the brunette's body. But no matter how strong his fantasies were, Riku had to keep an image.

"I'm Sora Harada!" the brunette piped-up proudly while smiling.

"Sora, eh? That's cute, I'm Riku," The silver-haired responded, while lightly ruffling the shorter one's hair. 'It's like silk…'

Sora blushed at the contact, "Riku… RikuRikuRiku… sounds familiar…" he pondered while scratching the back of his head.

Riku continued to blink and lightly poked the boy in the stomach, "Why are you here?"

"Er… Mr. and Mrs. Umino asked me to come, they said that they wanted to discuss something after their party," Sora explained, the cheery smile on his face the entire time.

Riku's eyes widened slightly, "Really? Because mom and dad said the same thing to me," he shrugged. "Listen… I don't really want to talk with the others here, so wanna just hang out in my room?" Riku offered; his trademark grin back in place.

'Is he- Nah… couldn't be,' Sora thought. "Sure, lead the way Ri-ku!"

Once the two entered Riku's room, Sora was in awe. The navy blue room was enormous, and just about five times bigger than Sora's own room. Just about anything the brunette could dream of was in this room, PS3, Nintendo Wii, arcade style DDR, and a huge flat screen TV against the wall. There was also a huge collection of CDs and next to it was an electric guitar attached to an amp. There was most likely a walk in closet and bathroom as Sora noticed two other doors inside the room.

Riku leaned forwards so his chin was placed on Sora's shoulder, "Watcha wanna do?" he whispered huskily into the other's ear. Sora could feel his neck turning red; "Eh… whatever you want to do?" he came up with lamely.

Riku could think of a lot of things he wanted to do but decided not to voice them. "Mmm… Want to get on the bed and just… talk?" Riku smiled and lightly pressed his hands onto the sides of Sora's hips and gestured him forwards. Sora's blush spread up to his ears.

'Riku must be very… er… affectionate,' Sora thought as he sat Indian style on the bed. Riku joined him on the bed with just a few inches of distance between the two. Riku laid down, propped up on his elbows.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then… "Sora, are you a virgin?"

Then hell broke loose.

First Sora blinked, as if not understanding the question. Then his eyes widened. Then he looked like he was about the punch someone. Then, he responded.

"AHH! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! SAVE ME SOMEONE!" Sora hollered while instantly making a dive off the bed. He ran towards the nearest window and attempted to jump out.

"Wooa… Sora?" Riku sprinted towards the brunette and wrapped his arms around Sora from the back so he couldn't, most likely, fall into an early death. '_Definitely_ a virgin…' Riku thought.

"Let me go y-you rapist!" Sora accused while trashing around wildly. Riku's eyes narrowed when the other's hips continued to brush against his crotch. 'Not now… please, not now…' "Sora, get a hold of yourself! I'm not a rapist!" Riku argued while tightening his grip.

"But first you become all nice a-and then you lure me into your room with your ebil ways and now you're going to raaaaape me!" Sora ranted, a pout crossing his adorable features.

"Calm down…" Riku whispered into the shell of Sora's ear, "and…did you just say 'ebil'?"

"Yes I said EBIL because YOU are obviously EBIL since YOU want to get into my paaaants!" Sora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while making odd hand gestures.

Riku couldn't disagree with the last part but continued to fruitlessly calm the brunette down. After a few more minutes of convincing on someone's and part and arguing on someone else's part, Sora finally gave up.

The brunette muttered something under his breath while staring at the carpet with immense hatred.

"What was that?" Riku blinked and leaned in closer to Sora. "I said… Iamavirgin," he said hurriedly.

"But… Now I get to ask YOU a question and YOU have to answer no matter what!" Sora chimed and then smiled sadistically. "Alright… sounds fair enough," Riku shrugged.

"Do you want to get into my pants?"

* * *

sasukefreak: I suppose that'd be considered a cliffhanger. ;D So, whaddya think? Should I continue? 

But... if yeh love me, you would review. So do eeeeeet! Give into peer pressure! Whoo!

l  
l  
l  
v Press it...


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT?

_Amey: OMG I can't believe I'm updating this. x3 Just to let you all know, I was so excited about updating this, I didn't even get it betad since I'm going on a plane to China tomarrow morning at six. x-x But anyways, I hope you enjoy this. ;D -confetti-_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except a box that I live in in the middle of the streets in New York. Not really but SHHH! Oh, and the title is a song by Nirvana. If you haven't heard of it, I suggest you listen to it. Or anything else by Nirvana cause they pwne. -nodnod-

**Warning:** There's not much action in this chapter but there's some language and such. This is still rated PG13 though. Bits of casual touching, teasing, and such.

**Chapter Two**

Riku instantly stiffened when the question flowed smoothly out of the brunette's mouth. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it once again. Finding absolutely no reason as to why he should lie, he grinned and leaned forwards so his forehead was pressed gingerly against Sora's.

The silver-haired reveled in the warmth radiating from the smaller boy's body and couldn't contain him from brushing away a few stranded locks that were messily scattered over Sora's forehead. Riku stared fixedly into the other's pools of blue, "I don't see why not. You happen to be very attractive," he spoke languidly, "and you also have an amazing butt," Riku added as an afterthought.

Sora's blush spread to his ears and neck while uttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'pervert'.

Riku reluctantly pulled away, rather content with the response given, for the time being at least. Once Sora had gotten over his 'blushing schoolgirl' moment, he aggressively shoved the cocky bustard a good two to three feet away.

"Y-you ASS! I KNEW you were going to rape me! And to think I was starting to believe you when you tried that little nice guy act, BUT I WON'T BE FOOLED ONCE MORE!" Sora declared proudly, his chest heaving in and out from both anger and exertion from saying such a 'speech' without a breath in-between. Sora's arms were crossed firmly against his chest when Riku finally regained his balance.

'Aw shit!' Riku brought both hands up slightly as if he was just assaulted by a cop, "Hey, hey, calm down now. C'mon Sora, I didn't mean to offend you or nothing. I'm really not a rapist…" he whined.

Sora's eyes narrowed, "Psh, and lemme guess, you're probably also really nice, generous, down to earth and you like people for their personalities and not looks, right?"

Riku took a step forwards, "Exactly! I'm so glad you understand me so well! See? We're meant for each other!"

Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'How typical…'

Sora shoved the tip of his finger into Riku's chest, "Alright the only reason why I'm here is because YOUR" poke "parents called me over for something about YOU" poke "and not to entertain YOUR" poke "twisted " poke "disgusting" poke "filthy" poke "MIND!" poke poke poke.

"So if you wouldn't mind, please let me out of this room," Sora stated with mock kindness, hands on hips.

"Sure, go ahead, cause I'm coming with you anyways," Riku shrugged and bowed elegantly while reaching forth one hand as if he was going to accompany the other to a dance. The brunette merely slapped away the hand and strutted towards the door while huffing something about arrogant, spoiled bastards. The other just ignored everything and happily followed the brunette.

-------------------------------------

After saying their last farewells to the guests, Riku's parents slammed the doors shut with relief. Eyeing the two teenagers that had just scrambled down from the staircase, Seiya sauntered across towards her son.

"Oh Riku!" she cooed as she placed both hands delicately on his shoulders from behind and gestured him towards the living room. Riku froze, terror written clearly on his face. Cranking his head so that he faced his dear, dear mother, he forced a smile. His left eye twitched. 'This can not… be good. The last time she started acting like that, she decapitated Mr. Fuzz-a-Wuzz's head and stapled the separated body and head to my bedroom door,' he thought mournfully.

Sora stood on his tip toes to try and catch the expression on Riku's face. Once failing, he decided that he might as well follow the others into the living room. Plopping down comfortably on one of the leather couches, he sank his back into the heavenly soft-y-ness.

On the other hand, Riku sat on the other end of the couch of Sora, his back erect and knew squeezed uncomfortably together.

"Riku, we're taking away your car."

"WHAT?!?"

"Sora's going to be your chauffeur."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

Sora stared awkwardly at the opposite wall and then started giggling. "I get it! This must be a terrible nightmare! Just the after effects of eating three pounds of gummy bears!: Sora squeezed his eyes shut as an attempt to 'wake himself up' and patiently waited.

"Sora, hate to break it to yeh, but my sexiness is 100 real," Riku smiled grimly, placing one hand on Sora's shoulder.

The brunette peeked at Riku with only one eye open, "So… that means… I… me… you… we…-"

"Yes Sora, my little Sora, you are MINE for ALL ETERNITY!"

"NUUU!"

"LOVE SHALL PREVAIL!"

"Mommy…"

The parents coughed awkwardly, "Eh… we only decided to take away your privileges to your car for a month, unless if you are consistently irresponsible, of course," Seiya said bluntly.

"Well… LOVE SHALL STILL PREVAIL!" Riku alleged, eyes beaming. Sora felt like he was about to faint and made a small prayer to hopefully keep his virginity intact for at least a week. The parents slipped away unnoticed. And Riku, just kind of sat there, smiling creepily.

-------------

Sora stared blankly at the road ahead and slammed on the breaks when they reached a stoplight. They screeched to a halt just in time. Just in time meaning right before they were about to pass the white line and just before Riku could grasp at some part of Sora's body and instead sent him hurtling backwards into the seat.

"Riku, let's get some ice cream…!" Sora chirped.

Riku pretended to act like nothing had happened, "Why? It's… fattening…" his eyes narrowed to slits.

"But it's so sweet a-and yummyful!" the brunette argued, his lower lip jutting out in a pout so Riku could see his face through the rearview mirror.

"Mmm… what will I gain in taking you for ice cream though?" Riku smirked. He might as well get something out of it since he knew he could never resist any demand of Sora's.

"Ehm… it'll make you a good person and it'll relax your conscious to know you made someone filled with joy?"

"How about you help me get rid of some… sexual frustration?"

"NO! You might have AIDSs!"

"How about a wookie sandwich along with the ice cream?"

"Wookie…? Eeek! NOOO!"

"Just a hand job?"

"NO!"

"Make-out?"

"Na-uh!"

"Go on a date?"

"…"

"tomorrow…"

"Well…"

"and get some more ice cream along the way?"

"SURE!"

Sora skillfully parked right in front of Ester Mac's ice cream shop and mentally did a happy dance.

"We're getting an E Mac Attack, mmkay?" Sora's eyes were glowing with joy.

"E…Mac? Won't that…thing… be like four times the size of your head?" Riku's eye twitched.

"And that… is exactly why you're paying!" Sora scurried out of the limousine before the other could argue.

-------------------

Cloud Strife was staring at Squall Leonhart. And when he stared, it either meant he wanted to rip that person's head into shreds or he was hopelessly in love. And Cloud did not 'do' hopelessly in love.

Thing was, Leon happened to be Cloud's neighbor. They went to the same school, had a couple of classes together, but he was never 'noticed' by the other. Sure, an occasional conversation would arise whenever it was forced, but that was about it. Was he invisible or something, because it damn well seemed like it. A little wave or "Hi" wouldn't kill him, would it? Cloud wasn't PMSing, he really wasn't. God, this wasn't some damn chick flick!

You see, Cloud had parents. Christian parents to be exact. They went to church every Sunday in their pretty little dresses and suits. Dragged all their children along and corrupted their minds with tales about God and talking snakes.

Well, all of them except for Cloud. Cloud here, wasn't paying attention at all; instead, he found something much more enjoyable to do, which was staring at Leon who sat two/three aisles away.

Aaa… life was good. Well, except that his parents thought that 'gays' were a disgrace to human kind and that his mom just smacked him in the back of the head as a silent message of "Pay attention or else I'll shave your hair when you're asleep."

Facing the preacher once again, he had a small feeling that someone was staring at him.

--------------------

Sora dived right into the thirty-two different flavors crammed all inside an enormous bowl. Riku's mouth gaped open as he stared incredulously as the brunette shove spoonful after spoonful into that… delectable mouth of his. 'Gah! Don't think like that!' Riku mentally smacked himself.

Sora glanced up from the bowl of goodness and blinked when he saw Riku's oddly contorted face. "Hey Riku, you want some?" Sora asked innocently with a little bit of ice cream smudged near his rosy lips.

'Oh screw it' Riku smirked with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Of course…" he whispered huskily and leaned over across the table. Gently cupping Sora's chin, he lapped at the bit of ice cream with his tongue. 'Oh God… we should get ice cream more often.'

* * *

Amey: And that would be where it ends. Yes, there most likely will be a bit of Leon/Cloud stuff. Lalala, there's probably bazillions of mistakes in this chapter but I'm still happy that I finished it. So many... red... and green... squigglies. Whoo! Now I'm off to China for three weeks but I might be able to get internet access since my brother brought a laptop there and we might go to an internet cafe thingy or whatever. I'm not sure if the libraries at China have computers there or not. o.o 

So review and I will love you forever. :D ...ha, wookie sandwich. xD

-dancedance- Johnny has a sex-ay mole. _Don't ask_. :D


End file.
